


Not Too Not Familiar

by wonderlandroundthree (TomKipling)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fluff and angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKipling/pseuds/wonderlandroundthree
Summary: Yeza’s eyes meet hers, and there’s a glint of curiosity in them. The same curious look he gets when he’s analysing a new kind of chemical.





	Not Too Not Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for descriptions of Nott's current body in comparison to her former body, implications of malnourishment and disordered eating.

“Veth?”

“Yes babe?”

“Have you been eating enough?”

Yeza is rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of Nott’s hand, all skin and bone and sinew, with long, spindly fingers ending in sharp claws. Nothing like Veth’s hands, soft and warm, with stubby fingers and soft, rounded nails.

“Of course,” she answers, “this is just, ah, the joys of being a goblin.” She ends the sentence with a dry laugh. Yeza smiles sadly.

His hand trails up her arm, over her clothing and to her collarbone, visible underneath her skin. Without thinking she shrinks back, and Yeza pulls his hand away, taking hers again.

“I’m sorry,” she says, “it’s just-”

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay.”

Yeza’s eyes meet hers, and there’s a glint of curiosity in them. The same curious look he gets when he’s analysing a new kind of chemical.

“What is it?”

“Your eyes still look the same,” Yeza says.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t used to have yellow eyes that see in the dark, babe.”

Yeza laughs. “I know, there’s just,” he brings a hand up to cup her cheek, “something about your eyes. The way you look at things, your expressions, you still look like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from (It's A) Departure by The Long Winters ~~yes it's the intro to mbmbam but the line was fitting and i couldn't resist~~
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are super appreciated! 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr, I'm queercaduceusclay


End file.
